Strip Poker
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Poker... without clothes! We all know where THIS is going right guys? -Wink- Part 3 of the 'Man Nights' Series.


Rated M for Mansex

Pairing Axel and Roxas

This is the third installation of the 'Man Night' series. The first one is called 'Assassin' and is under the Cloud and Leon pairing, and the second is 'Revenge' and is the Demyx and Zexion pairing. They aren't necessary to read, but I see no reason as to why not...

"Anybody wanna play poker?" Sora asked, on his back staring at the ceiling. The infamous 'Man Night' rolled around again, or 'Mansex night' as the girls so colourfully put it. Sora had been watching poker tournaments on the television lately, and now he's got it in his head he is the card playing god. He's already challenged half the school at the game, and while he's no Luxord, he's gotten pretty good. Now he finds it as his mission to inform everyone of that. Sadly for his friends, they where already well informed of that fact because they had already played him about 20 times each, all of them losing about 100 dollars easy.

"Ugh No." Axel said. "Not only am I fucking tired of that game, I have no more money to bet."

"Aw come on! We won't bet!" Sora whined, his eyes pleading.

"Thats what you said last time." Xemnas spoke up. "Then halfway through you started bitching about how 'it's no fun to not bet!' or something equally ridiculous, and I lost half my paycheck."

"Well, practice makes perfect!" The brunette said, trying to convince them to play.

"I know!" Demyx said, over ecstatic. "Let's play strip poker!"

"Saw that coming." Cloud murmured from the couch.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Demyx pouted.

"It means, it was expected that you would suggest that. There wasn't some hidden message there Demmy. Pretty self explanatory I thought." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"You are such a douche bag! Thats not what I meant and you know it." Demyx glared at Cloud.

"Yeah I know, but I've found it quite amusing to irritate you, and when you present me with an opportunity, I just HAVE to take it." Leon was snickering at Cloud's comment, and the look on Demyx's face. It was the look of 'I just hate you, and if I had a pair of scissors, I'd castrate you.' But of course when the look is on Demyx's face, it looks more like he is constipated.

"O.k. break it up 'Lindsay' and 'Brittany', we've got issues to discuss. Like this strip poker thing," Axel said, slightly interested. Roxas wasn't kidding when he called Axel a flamer. Not only did his pyro nature lend to that, but Roxas had this sneaking suspicion that the red haired male had a bit of a 'Queer Eye' if you know what I mean.

"Axel. You keep insisting that you are not a 'closet case' yet you keep proving yourself wrong. 'Lindsay and Brittany?' Really now?" Roxas said, pushing Axel's buttons. "Is that a smoke alarm going off I hear?"

"He does have a point Axel." Saix said, just popping up out of no where. How does he do that...

"Shut up! It makes the game interesting!" Axel defended himself. "Unless you guys are too chicken for it." Well if there is anyway to round up a group of guys, gay or straight, into doing something, it's to question their 'Manly Attributes.' Once Axel uttered those words, within a matter of two minutes all the men where gathered around the coffee table, Sora happily dealing the cards.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
-Two Hours Later-

"Dammit Xemnas! You are a cheating bastard!" Axel said, shrugging out of his undershirt. He had already forfitted 2 shoes, 2 socks, and his main shirt, and now he was sitting there bare chested. "This blows. I thought you said you weren't good at this game!"

"No I didn't. I simply said that Sora took away half my paycheck because of bets. Now that the little brat has been 'incapacitated' by Riku, my game has picked up." Xemnas chuckled to himself. Riku and Sora had meandered off somewhere about an hour earlier and when they heard 'thumps' and 'bangs' coming from upstairs, they decided to let them go at it. Demyx and Zexion had fallen asleep on the couch, and Saix was asleep with his head resting in Xemnas's lap, with Xemnas uncharacteristically stroking the blue hair, and the only ones left in the game where Cloud, Leon, Roxas, Axel, and Xemnas.

"Quit whining Axel." Leon said, shivering. All he had left was a pair of boxers and a sock. Cloud was keeping him warm, until he realized that Leon was distracting him and he started to lose his own clothing. "You've still got pants."

"Don't worry babe, you can get into mine later." Cloud said smirking, running his hand up Leon's thigh. Cloud also only had pants on, with a shoe and sock.

"Do you two ever stop?" Roxas said, managing quite well in the game. He still had a shirt, pants and a sock, and compared to the rest of them, aside from Xemnas, he was doing quite well.

"Nope." Cloud said before planting a kiss on Leon's lips. This lasted for about 10 seconds, before Leon threw his cards on the table, signaling his defeat, as he and Cloud continued ravishing each others mouths.

"Well then..." A moan was heard from the pair making out on the floor. "I guess that just leaves us." Xemnas said, collecting the cards, almost getting hit in the head when he reached the cards near Cloud and Leon. Xemnas shuffled the cards and dealt them out accordingly. A few minutes of speculation went by, and Axel realized just how good of a hand he had. Two Aces where on the table, that matched his own two aces mind you, along with a four, a queen, and a ten.

"You know what? I am all in." Axel said,

"Eh me too." Xemnas said, wanting the game to end already. Saix was way too close to his crotch for the blue haired man NOT to be doing something to it.

"I fold." Roxas said. He quite liked being clothed.

"Call 'em" Xemnas stared Axel down.

"Read 'em and weep." The redhead placed his two aces down, a victory smile on his face. "Four of a kind. Beat that."

"Royal Flush." Xemnas placed his hand down with a King and a Jack. "A Royal flush with Spades I might add, the highest possible card combination you can have." Xemnas smirked. "Hand over your clothes."

Axel and Roxas's mouths where both agape and unblinking as they stared at the hand before them.

"Axel, I have things I need to do, so lets end this." Axel snapped out of it, and after a bit of groaning and complaining, he released his clothing to Xemnas. "Well then I must be off. I have... pressing matters to attend to." He picked up Saix from his lap, and took the sleeping man with him as Xemnas left the house. The two heard his car start up and speed off. It took a minute for Axel to register what just happened.

"That bastard took my clothes!"

"Well you did bet all of them..." Roxas said, a slight blush on his face from looking at the naked Axel.

"Gah, I need something to wear..." Axel said, trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"Here lets get you home. It's late and I doubt anyone will see you in... your current state..." Roxas quickly turned his head and started to get up.

"I think Roxas likes what he sees."Axel said, moving his hands and also stands up.

"I think Axel is in denial." Roxas countered. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for the sleeping Demyx telling him what he missed while he and Zexion where out, and to be weary when he meandered about upstairs.

Axel stepped towards Roxas, and leaned his head down, his mouth near Roxas's ear. "I think Roxas wants to test his many theories about my sexuality."

Roxas shuddered from the husky low voice and quickly stepped away. "You wish. Anyway, lets get you home and some clothes to hide your shame you man whore."

"Aw Roxy, that hurt my feelings. Kiss me and make me feel better." Axel continued teasing the small blonde.

"You know what Axel? That is so it." Roxas marched up to Axel, grabbed him by his red hair, brought his face to his, and planted a kiss right on Axel's mouth. He ended the kiss as quickly as it begun, and started towards the door. "You coming? Or do you want to stand around here naked?" Roxas grabbed his keys and went to his car, a stunned Axel following right behind him.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Needless to say, the ride to Axel's house was a tad awkward. When they pulled into the driveway, Axel got out and ran to his door. However in his haste, he forgot that his house key was in his pants... which where with Xemnas. He didn't wanna ring the doorbell because that would mean alerting his parents, and his brother Reno to his current state. He could deal with his parents, but Reno? Oh HELL no. The next month would be filled with sexual innuendos about him and Roxas, along with Reno walking around naked to mock Axel. All in all it would be a very bad experience.

The redhead ran back to Roxas's car and got back in. "Um Axel... what are you doing?"

"My keys are in my pants. And we both know where THOSE are. And you'd better believe that I am not going to have Reno see me like this." Roxas knew of Reno's tendencies towards Axel, and he felt kinda bad.

"O.k. come on. You can sleep at my house tonight. We'll hassle Xemnas for your clothes tomorrow." Roxas drove to his house, that was about a block away. Once again the atmosphere was a bit on the awkward side. Roxas pulled into his driveway and got out of his car, the infamous naked man in tow. "Move it poky." Roxas called to Axel from inside his house. "Or I'll leave you out there." Axel ran inside and to Roxas's room. "Where the hell are you going?"

No response.

"Ugh. Douche bag." Roxas made his way to his room as well, trying to find the red headed, nude, maniac. Walking into his room, he looked around in the darkness, and didn't see Axel. "Where in God's name did he..." He was silenced by a hand over his mouth. Roxas gasped at the sudden onslaught, and started to struggle.

"Shh." Axel whispered into his ear. "We are about to put your theories to a test." Axel rubbed his hardening erection against Roxas's ass.

Roxas moaned at the contact and he tried to turn around, but Axel moved his hands to his hips and kept him in place. "Nuh uh." Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas's neck, and bit down slightly. He sucked on the area, reddening it. "You are now branded as 'Property of Axel.'"

Roxas leaned his head back and kissed the red head, earning a tongue invading his mouth in return. Axel explored the hot cavern, making sure to map every single detail and engrave it into his memory. He moved his hands all over his blonde lover, slowly removing his clothes. Roxas was distracted by the intrusion in his mouth, and he didn't notice notice this, until the redhead pinched a nipple causing him to moan into the kiss, and melt into Axel's body. Axel took his other hand and trailed it down the blonde's now bare chest, taking his time to tease the shorter one. Reaching his destination, Axel slipped his hand inside the boxers, and lightly palmed Roxas's erection. Roxas broke the kiss and gasped loudly, tilting his head to the side. Axel took this chance, and nibbled on the blonde's earlobe, Roxas shuddering from pleasure.

"Your ear seems to be a weak spot babe. I'll be sure to take note of that." Axel grinned against the blonde's ear.

"Ax....el.... " He bucked his hips into the hand in his pants and started to grind his hips.

"Yeah Roxy?" He continued to kiss down his neck, and started to pump his hand up and down.

"I want...." Roxas blushed very hotly as he writhed in pleasure. "You inside me. You.... have no...idea."

Axel smirked. "Oh really. Well since you asked so nice." He pulled his hand out and picked up Roxas bridal style. He carried him the 3 feet to the bed, and laid him down, quickly covering Roxas's body with his own. He pinned the blonde's hands over his head as he started to kiss him again. He trailed his head down the short boy's chest, kissing a trail, marking where he had been. Reaching the weeping cock, he planted a kiss on the top and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Slowly, he started to engulf the boy, nipping here and there to send jolts of electricity through Roxas.

"Oh... God. Axel." Roxas slightly bucked his hips upwards, trying to get more of the feeling. "More..." Roxas could feel the smirk playing on Axel's face, and the redhead began to bob his head up and down. Swirling his tongue, not one part of Roxas's cock was left untouched. Roxas bucked his hips again, shoving his erection down Axel's throat, causing Axel's gag reflex to tighten. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. The pressure and the sensations rippling through him where just too much. "I'm gonna... come..." Roxas panted, his orgasm taking control of him, and he released his seed down Axel's throat. Axel drew his head up, and made his way back to Roxas's face. He kissed him lazily, cum mixing with saliva, making Roxas semi hard again.

Suddenly, Roxas flipped the two, so he was on top. Smirking evilly, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a little tube of lotion.

"What do you think you are doing Roxas?" Axel said, eyebrow raised.

"I told you what I wanted. The blowjob was a nice touch though." He squirted out a little lotion on his hand and grabbed Axel's weeping hard on. He slowly pumped his hand up and down, coating his member with the lotion, Axel moaning and writhing beneath him. Once he deemed it slick enough, Roxas threw the tube on the ground, and scooted up. He got up on his hands and knees, quickly kissing Axel. Getting back on only his knees, he positioned himself over his erection. He looked at Axel, who grabbed his hips, and slowly pushed him down onto his cock.

Roxas gasped and the increasing pressure inside him. Once at the hilt, Roxas stayed there for a minute, trying to adjust, and relaxed around the intrusion. Slowly he sat up, and thrust himself back on the cock, hitting his prostate dead on. Roxas saw stars at this, and with the help of Axel, he sat back up, and was impaled again.

"Roxas... do you have any idea as to how hot you look right now?" Roxas's whole body flushed, his eyes closing. Sweat was coating both of their skin, shining in the moonlight. Roxas took one of his hands, and brought it to his hard erection and started to pump himself.

"Axel... " Roxas moaned his name, slowly reaching his limit. One final drop, and Roxas came once again, sending his come onto Axel's chest. The sudden tightness around his arousal also sent Axel over the edge. Roxas sank onto Axel's chest, the stickiness binding them together. "Ew. I feel dirty." Roxas complained, nuzzling his head into Axel's neck.

"Then go take a shower dummy." Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Wanna save water?" Roxas said, smirking.

"Huh?" Axel wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box.

"Silly Axel. You need a shower too..." Roxas said, hoping Axel could connect the dots.

"I still don't..."

"Hey dumbass, wanna take a shower with me?" Roxas sighed, smacking him on the chest.

"OH! I get it." Axel said smiling.

"Ugh, why are all the pretty ones stupid?" Roxas said, getting up.

"I guess that's just the way the world works." Axel responded, following his blonde to the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEH AUTHORS NOTE!  
Well I changed the lemon up a little bit because I just didn't like how the other one was worded. It seemed too rushed for me, and so I took another crack at it. I like this one a lot better.

As much as I hate doing this...

REVIEW DAMMIT! XD I have no idea how my stuff is going if I don't get feedback! And just to let you know, I absolutly HATE begging for reviews. It makes it seem cheap, but I need to know if my stories are sucking right? Eh it just aggrivates me to see a kajillion hits, but only one review. I don't wanna be taking up space with shitty stories. I hate it as much as the next guy to be wading through page after page of crap just to find a decent story.

Also, who understands women? //end rant. lol

Just wanna say, that poker hand? Not made up. The exact same thing happened to me, and I was SO PISSED! Of course it was regular Texas Hold 'Em, no stripping involved.

Well there goes chapter 3 of 'Man Nights'! That means we are over halfway done with these shenanigans! All we got left are Xemnas and Saix and Sora and Riku. The Xemnas and Saix one is gonna be next, so look out for it. I've got it alllll planned out. TEEHEE! =D

Update: Part 4 is out and called 'Movies' It is under the Xemnas and Saix pairng. Enjoy.


End file.
